cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jalop
Nation Information Jalop is a tiny, under developed, and new nation at 3 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Jalop work diligently to produce Silver and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Jalop is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Jalop to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Jalop allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Jalop believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Jalop will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Formation The nation of Jalop was formed on 5th October 2007, which also come to be known as 'The Greatest Day in The World Ever'. What was previously a community of wayward and frazzled intellectuals, artists, activists and travellers burst into life with the almost simultaneous discovery of silver ore ripe for mining and the huge overnight surge in demand of the area's primary spice, Jalopunit. Wary of the region's governers and their lack of business nous and clear thinking, the community took matters into their own hands and declared the land they occupied an independent state in order to fully control and maximise the potential of the area. Government The Jalopian public quickly demanded a capitalist government in order to aid the fledgling nation in its quick growth and ability to expose the resources of silver and spices on the world market. Local businessmen and all round good egg Pete Mardle was appointed President of Jalop and urged to turn the country into an economic success and a great place to live and work. The Jalopian government declared it will continue to seek an excellent quality of life for all Jalopians while keeping tax rates down, and while the nation would retain a capitalist mind frame the individuality and diversity af all Jalopians was of paramount importance. Religion Whilst President Pete Mardle is a well known athiest his desire to have a diverse and varied culture in Jalop means that a variety of religions are present throughout the nation. Since the nation's birth there has been a lot of underground pressure to adopt and Islam as the national religion but President Mardle has been quoted as saying that while he respects the followers of Islam and all other religions he will not adopt a national religion nor allow others to put pressure on people to adopt a particular religion or way of life. Military While fully committed to peace, Jalop still has a strong representative military that both keeps the peace and acts as a policing force at home but is fully trained should the need for international actions need to be taken. Jaolp is also a member of The Foreign Division (TFD) alliance and the alliance's Alpha Division and is duty bound to send military aid should it be requested by a fellow member nation. Trade & International Relations The Jalopian government has been quick seek out export and import trade routes and has committed to only trading with nations that are held in high esteem by the people of Jalop, the Blue team nations. One of the first reported trade deals set up was with the nation of lunar Land and brought wheat and cattle into the country. The government also announced that was initially looking to import supplies of furs, oil, aluminium, lumber, water and rubber. Upon joining TFD, Jalop was able to quickly develop good relations with the nation of Farmers Land and their leader FarmGirl put together a $25k aid package to help the initial development of the country, as well as pledging future aid and advice. Timeline 10/05/07 - Nation of Jalop formed. Pete Mardle announced as President amid much whooping and hollering. 10/06/07 - First trade deal signed with Lunar Land to bring cattle and wheat into the country. Jalopians excited at future prospect of fast food. 10/06/07 - Application to TFD accepted. Jalop given membership number 051007-185. 10/07/07 - Jalop assigned memebership to Alpha Division military wing of TFD, responsible for the mutual protection of new and emerging nations. 10/08/07 - $25k aid received from Farmers Land. Used for major improvements to national infrastructure as well as doubling the size of Jalop's military.